A Day With The Dragoneels
by MegaFanGurl
Summary: Whats it like to spend a day with Natsu, Lucy, and their kids? Read to find out. NaLu. Slight GruVia, JerZa, and GaLe. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did...oh the things I would do. *evil laugh* Here is a small one-shot that I thought of. I had an idea and this happened anyway enjoy. I'm pretty sure Kasai means Fire and Yuki means Snow in Japanese.**

"Mama!~" A little girl with pink pig tails came running into the legs of our favorite blonde mage. "Mama, hide me!" The little girl squeaked, peeking out from behind her. "Papas coming," She whispered gazing up at Lucy with her big round onyx eyes.

"I wonder where Yuki is?..." Natsu came in the room, looking around pretending he couldn't see the small 6 year old child hiding behind his beautiful wife. Yuki giggled, realizing that she gave up her hiding spot her eyes went wide and she tried to run away from her father. Before she could get anywhere far Natsu scooped her up and started giving her a bunch of kisses all over the body. "I found you!~" He said in a sing-songy voice. Setting her down he walked over to Lucy before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you two are done playing, dinners ready." Lucy called over her shoulder while she stirred the spaghetti together. Lucy had Kasai, their 1 year old son already in his high chair for dinner.

"Yay! Pahscetti!" Kasai yelled slamming his hand on the table. Lucy served everyone at the table before sitting down herself.

"Natsu what kind of mission are you taking tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"We have to find some random loser who stole a rare item. Then turn in the guy and the item...BORING!" Natsu stated with a bored look on his face.

When the Dragoneel family was done eating they headed over to the guild. Lucy carried Kasai over there while Natsu and Yuki were skipping side by side laughing at random things. Lucy couldn't help but smile. They were practically the same person. 'Yuki is going to be practicing magic soon, my guess is she'll be a fire mage' Lucy thought to herself before giggling out loud. Natsu turned around, "What's so funny, Luce."

"Nuthin'" she replied with a smile.

At the guild they were welcomed with big smiles and welcomes. Yuki and Kasai ran over to all the other guilds children. "Hey Lucy-Chan!" Someone called over all the loud noise. "I think these ones should be your last!" Laughs broke out in the guild before Lucy gave and embarrassed smile.

"It'll only be four kids. And tell Natsu that! Every night he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat." Lucy sighed out loud.

"Wha-! Well that's only cuz' I can't 'do it' with you anymore. The baby's are in the way!" Natsu yelled, feigning hurt.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy blushed and lightly smacked his arm, "There are kids here! and the guild doesn't need to know about that!" The guild broke out into laughs again. "Jeez.." Lucy muttered under her breath. She walked over to the guild bar and ordered pizza with mustard.

"Lucy every since you've been pregnant you've been eating that nasty stuff." Natsu said looking at her with disgust.

"They're called 'cravings' Natsu." Lucy glanced over at her husband before thinking 'how did I end up married to this idiot'. "And hopefully this is the last time I'll have to deal with them." Lucy started eating her meal while she watched the guilds children play. It looks like Gajeel and Levy's' son has a thing for Yuki. Which doesn't go over well with Natsu. But Lucy and Levy love the idea. Natsu and Lucy were the first ones to get married. Then Gray and Juvia tied the knot, and in the same year Gajeel and Levy. Erza and Jellal are taking it slow, 'reeeally slow' Lucy thought. Anyway pretty much every body was married now. Levy and Gajeel and themselves are the only ones who have kids and Juvia is pregnant. After a long night the Dragoneel family left the guild at 8 o'clock.

When Lucy got home she ran the bath water and filled it up with lots of bubbles. "Yuki! Do ya wanna take a bath with Mama and Papa can take a bath with Kasai.?" Lucy yelled.

"Hai! Mama!" The little girl came running in the bathroom excited. Lucy and Yuki stripped before sitting in the tub. "Mama. When is my baby brother or sister going to be here?" The little girl asked poking Lucy's belly.

"Actually honey," Lucy started in a soft voice, smiling, "Mamas having two babies! And there's going to be a boy AND a girl. You'll have a little sister and a little brother."

"Yay!" Yuki yelled with her huge 'Natsu smile' "Hey Mama!..." she blushed and looked away, "C-can I help take care of them?" She finished before looking up.

"Of course!" She smiled.

"Yay!" Yuki yelled before splashing her. Lucy splashed back and before they knew it they were having a splash fight. Natsu heard the splashing and knocked on the door.

"Luce, Yuki. Papa and Bubby still need to take a bath..."

"Kay' babe. Just a minute." Lucy said still laughing. Lucy finished washing Yuki's hair, and she finished washing Lucy's body before they rinsed and stepped out. They dried off and Yuki got dressed while Lucy cleaned up the bath room. When they were both dressed they left the bathroom and Natsu stepped in with Kasai. They took a quick bath considering it was 8:45 and bed time was at 9.

They family gathered in the 'story telling room' which was really a small library that Lucy had with comfortable chairs. Every night the Dragoneels go there and tell bed time stories until the kids fall asleep and Natsu takes them to their room.

"What kind of story do you wanna hear, Yuki? It's your turn." Lucy asked.  
"I don't want you to read. Tell me how you and Papa met." She muttered rubbing her tired eyes, struggling closer to Natsu. Lucy and Natsu looked over at each other before Lucy answered with an 'okay'.

"Well I was in Hargeon on my way back from a magic store where I had recently bought Plue..." Lucy started.

"And I was looking for Igneel. I heard a rumor there that he was in town..." Kasai interrupted.  
"Papa! Why is der a dragon in town. It too big." At this Lucy started laughing, 'he's defiantly my child' she thought.

"It didn't occur to Papa that that might be the case..." Natsu muttered looking away from his sons curious eyes. "Anyway back to the story.."

"There was a group of people around a bad mage named Bora, he was having a party..." Lucy continued the story with the kids interjecting their thoughts once in a while.

By the end of the story Kasai was asleep and Yuki muttered "So Papa's Mamas' Prince Charming..." Before falling asleep.

Lucy looked at Natsu before saying "More like my Dashing Dragon." She smiled following Natsu into the kids room.

"And you are my Beautiful Princess." Natsu said to Lucy before giving her a kiss good night.

**Hope you like it. It was my attempt at NaLu fluff. Reviews are good...I like reviews. A review would make me happy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
